Origins
by WackoPig
Summary: It's the day that Elinor and her twin sister, Valka, have been preparing for their entire lives. It's the day that Stoick and his brother, Fergus, are finally going to end the war between the Vikings and the Scottish Clans. No one expected to find love right away, but fate had other ideas.
1. Sisters are Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, or Pixar**

 **This story is set to be a prequel to my other story Revenge of the Priest. But isn't really important to the plot line other then being an explanation of how Hiccup and Merida are cousins.**

 **This story is about Elinor and Fergus and Valka and Stoick all falling in love.**

 **Just fyi, I _suck_ at writing romance, so if it sounds cheesy, I'm sorry. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elinor awoke early on the morning of her 16th birthday, the day of her and her twin sister's betrothal highland games. They had spent their whole lives preparing for this. She sat up as her mother came in with her sister, Valka.

Valka jumped on her sister's bed and hugged Elinor. The two sisters looked similar, but they weren't identical. After the sisters exchanged birthday greetings, Elinor got out of bed to have her mother help her dress.

"Aren't you excited?" Valka asked her older sister. Elinor was older by only five minutes.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous," she confessed as her mother tightened her corset. A servant came in and took Valka to her own room to get dressed.

"Don't worry my wee darling, I was nervous too," their mother, Aideen said.

She pulled Elinor's long hair into two, long braids that hung down to her waist. Her mother helped her into the dress she'd made for this occasion. It was dark, emerald green with false sleeves with white lining.

"You were?" Elinor asked. Her mother nodded.

"Aye, I was so nervous, I was physically sick. When your father won and came to greet me, I threw up on him."

"What! Really?" Elinor exclaimed. Her mother nodded.

When she was done getting dressed, she went to her sister's room. She knocked three times then entered.

Valka sat in a chair in the middle of the room as a servant pulled Valka's hair into cap.

Elinor had her hair showing because when the sisters were told about their highland games, Elinor grew angry and demanded it to be cancelled. To appease her, their parents said that if Elinor went along then they would allow her to let her beautiful hair show. They even offered Valka to let her hair show as well. She refused.

"My hair isn't nearly as beautiful as Elinor's," she'd said.

"Then what do you want my dear?" their father had asked, looking up from his battle plans. The clans were in a terrible war with the Vikings from the east.

Valka remained silent for a moment, thinking hard about what she wanted. Finally she answered, "I want to invite all the eligible Vikings to attend as well, in hopes to end the war that's making both sides suffer."

"A measurable wish, Valka. But it simply cant be done. Even if some did come, if any one of them lost, then they might continue the war. Plus, they are Vikings and can never be trusted," their father had replied.

"We just have to trust them," Valka had insisted.

"Alright, you will have your wish. Both of you will have your wishes met."

"Oh Elinor, you look so beautiful!" Valka said, pulling Elinor back into the present.

"Thank you! So do you," Elinor said, stepping further into the room. Valka wore a simple but elegant light blue dress; an extreme contrast to Elinor's dark green.

"Do you think any of the Vikings will come?" Elinor asked, moving a chess piece in their ongoing game. Valka countered the move and took one of her players.

"I am positive that they will. They wouldn't miss a chance to end this war. They've suffered as much as we have."

"How could you put so much faith in them? They're Vikings for goodness sake."

"I'm tired of everyone's prejudice towards people they don't even know!" Valka exclaimed, taking Elinor's knight and setting her twin up in a check mate.

Elinor gaped at her twin in disbelief. Never had Valka shown such temper before. It was usually Elinor who threw the tantrums when they were growing up and Valka was the one who calmed her older sister down. Elinor sat in silence, regretting her last comment.

Finally she managed to ask, "What am I going to do without you?"

Valka softened up a bit. "I don't know, but you've always been the strong one. The question is, what I'm going to do without you?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone with temper issues that you can calm, especially if you marry a Viking. "

The sisters hugged and started a new game. They were halfway through when a servant came in to tell the girls that they were requested by their parents to go to the great hall.

The two left, arm in arm. Walking down the hall to meet their fates, knowing that by the end of the day, they would be forever changed.

* * *

 **Aideen means fire. I think she would have hair like Merida's but tamer and not as curly, maybe a bit more red to it.**

 **Please leave any questions, comments, or suggestions as reviews.**


	2. Brothers are Best Buds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks or Pixar.**

 **This chapter focuses on Fergus and Stoick.**

* * *

"I still don't see why I had to come, " Fergus grumbled as he and his brother, Stoick, neared the shore in their Viking vessel.

"Because the invitation said _all_ eligible bachelors were invited. You being seventeen makes you eligible, " Stoick responded.

Stoick was almost a year older and was just recently given the title of Chieftain of the Vikings of Berk after their father was swallowed whole by a dragon. Both brothers mourned the loss of their father, along with the lives lost among their people. The two separate wars between them and the Scots and dragons was taking its toll.

"I'm up for the peace, but how long do you think it will last before one, or both of us, wins the hand of either of the two sisters?" Fergus asked.

"You just keep faith, little brother, even if it's short lived. Just think of how many lives could be saved if there was peace," Stoick said, adjusting the fur cape that Fergus wore. The young man swatted his brother's hand away.

"Stop it, I look fine," he said, turning back to face the shore. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry one of the two most beautiful maidens in all of Scotland, he just didn't trust the men of Scotland. After this was over, he would return home and resume the life he had before, with or without a wife at his side.

"Welcome. We are so happy that you could make it, " Lord Hamish, father of the twins that the brothers would be competing for, said. The brothers both shook his hands and replied politely. They followed the Lord up from the dock and to the castle fort. They entered the great hall to find the room filled with other Scottish Clansmen. The two brothers seemed to be the only Vikings who showed up. The two squeezed through the crowd and up to the front where the other suitors stood.

Fergus analyzed the competion. Among nameless clansmen, only three caught his attention: bulky Lord Mcguffin, seemingly handsome Lord Mackintosh, and short and puny Lord Dingwall. Fergus laughed to himself when he looked at the later two. Mackintosh seemed built enough, but he looked too full of himself. Fergus determined to put the young lord in his place. Dingwall looked to have a Napoleon complex. Despite his small size, he had an attitude about him that made Fergus want to punch him. But, despite their looks, it would be a tough competition.

Fergus's attention was drawn away from the competitors when Lord Hamish stood and cleared his throat.  
"Welcome, dear friends. We are so happy that you all could attend this highland games for my two, beautiful daughters' hands in marriage," the seasoned Lord said, gesturing to the two young ladies sitting behind their father. He then gave a long lecture of Scottish traditions.

Fergus was so focused on the other men that he hadn't even glanced at the women he was competing for. He looked at both of them intently.

The younger of the two, Valka, was certainly pretty, but far too delicate looking for Fergus's taste. He glanced over at his older brother and saw him staring at Valka as well, but not with neutrality as Fergus was. Stoick was clearly smitten by the young lady. Fergus laughed at the sight of his brother and at the thought of himself ever being love struck.

He turned his attention back to the girls and looked at the elder, Elinor. His heart skipped a beat as he took in every single detail all at once. With one glance, Fergus knew that he had to have her as his wife. In that single moment, he was fully determined to win Lady Elinor's hand.

He was the first out the door when Lord Hamish announced the start of the games.

* * *

 **Yes, Hamish from Brave is named after his grandfather, maybe Hubert and Harris are named after other relatives.**

 **I imagine the younger lords looking similar to their sons but a bit more handsomer.**

 **Napoleon complex as in: small man having an ego twice his size. If I'm using the wrong term, please say so, I do not wish to offend anyone.**

 **Please leave questions, comments, suggestions, and/or angry rants as reviews.**


	3. Let the Hunger Games Begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or DreamWorks.**

 **Ok so the beginning may seem a lot like the last chapter but it's in Valka's point of view, well second person focus on Valka.**

 **Just for the record, I don't live in Scotland so I don't really know their traditions.**

 **I'm sorry if I offend anyone with my pitiful ignorance. I'll go stand in a corner while you read.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Valka sat silently as she analyzed all the contestants. None seemed to catch her eye until the only two Vikings had entered.

She'd studied all the Viking clans in her lessons and recongized the two as Fergus and Stoick Haddock, from the island called Berk, and sons of the Chieftain of the Hairy Hooligans.

Fergus didn't seem all that special, even though he was the closest to her's and Elinor's age, he didn't seem like her type.

But her heart skipped a beat when she looked at the older brother, Stoick. She'd read about "love-at-first-sight" but none of those books could ever compare the real thing.

She glanced at Elinor to see if her twin could hear her heat beating loudly but Elinor just looked off into space with that bored, glazed look in her eye that she always got when mother was teaching a particularly boring lesson.

Before she knew it, her farther was announcing the start of the games.

Valka had to use all her self control to not go running out of the hall.

She waited until all the clansmen had exited and stood up with her mother and Elinor as they made their way to the fields.

"Did you see the Vikings?" she asked her sister.

Elinor nodded but said nothing more, instead she linked her arm with Valka's and together they went to the fields where the games were to be held.

Normally, there would only be one game that determined the winner. But since there were two ladies seeking betrothal, there was a total of four games.

The winners of each game would receive a point, and then at the end of the festival, whichever two had the most points would win the hands of the ladies.

The points were kept track by wooden tiles on a scoreboard. This was by the platform where the Lord and Lady of the house sat with the twins.

The first game was a caper toss where competitors would hoist and throw a large log. Whoever threw it the farthest would win.

Each of the clansmen took their turns throwing, the winners being Lord Mackintosh and Stoick, both tied for first. Each young man got a point on the score board.

After the scores were tallied, Valka's father announced that they would take a short rest for lunch.

Valka stood with Elinor and their mother and was led to where the food was set up.

As Valka walked to the table, she heard her name being called.

She turned to see Stoick running up to her, waving his hand.

"Lady Valka!" he exclaimed. Valka waited for him as he caught up to her.

"Yes, Lord Stoick?" she asked.

"Actually, it's Chieftain Stoick. My father passed over a month ago," he said, catching his breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, looking down.

"Yeah," Stoick said.

The two stood there in a awkward silence until Fergus came running up to his brother.

"Stoick, great job tying for first. Oh, hello Lady Valka," Fergus said, greeting Valka. She greeted him as well. "What are you two standing here for? The food's over there, let's eat!"

Fergus then made a move to push the two towards the table just as Elinor came to retrieve her sister, making Fergus push Valka into Elinor.

"Oh... I- I'm sor- sorry, Lady Elinor," Fergus stammered, his face getting red.

"It's alright, Lord Fergus. Come Valka," Elinor said, dragging her sister away. The younger sister waved to the Vikings and they waved back.

Both brothers watched on, both determined to win the heart of twin they loved.

* * *

 **Just to be clear, because I'm a horrible writer, Fergus and Stoick are each in love with a different twin, I bet you can't guess which brother loves which sister.**

 **I'm sorry if Stoick's name is misspelled any where, my computer has auto check and spells Stoick as Stoic. Yes I've changed it to not auto correct but technology hates me.**

 **Also thank you guest for telling me about the Napoleon vs. Neapolitan, I can't believe I missed that. **

**Thank you for reading.**

 **Please review if you'd like to.**


	4. Queen of the World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, or Pixar.**

 **Sorry this is so late, I got too focused on my other two stories. I promise that I will keep on the schedule.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Elinor focused on the food set in front of her, inspecting each piece of meat before putting it in her mouth; anything to distract her from the group of young men staring at her.

Beside her, Valka kept glancing up and staring at Stoick, the only suitor to not even glance Elinor's way. She knew from the moment the two's eyes met, that they were in love, and she was happy for them, though she was a little sad that she had just lost her sister, to a Viking no less.

"Elinor, did you hear what I said?" Valka asked, looking at her older twin. Elinor had a feeling that she had been trying to get her attention for the last few minutes.

"Hmm?" Elinor asked, looking up at her.

"Fergus keeps staring at you," Valka whispered, smiling at her.

"So are Mackintosh, McGuffin, and Dingwall," Elinor said, rolling her eyes.

"Not like Fergus is. The clansmen are staring at you and me like we're a prize. Fergus is staring at you like you're queen of the world," Valka said.

"No he isn't," Elinor said, dismissing her sister's claims.

"Just look at him," Valka insisted. Elinor looked up into her sister's eyes and she saw that Valka was mores serious than Elinor had ever seen her.

Elinor looked across the large picnic table and sure enough, Fergus was gazing at her with extreme admiration. Their eyes met and Fergus's face turned as red as his hair in a deep blush. Eventually, he glanced away, clearly embarrassed.

Stoick, noticed the exchange and just patted his brother's shoulder. He looked up and made eye contact with Valka and the two smiled at each other.

After everyone had finished eating, Lord Hamish stood up and cleared his throat loudly. Everyone fell silent in a matter of minutes.

"In one hour, we will begin the next game. Until then, everyone enjoy the festival!" Lord Hamish said.

Elinor watched as the large mass of people dispersed into the collection of tents and the fields where more games began to commence.

As Elinor stood, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Fergus and Stoick standing behind her and Valka.

"Hello, Lord Haddock's," Elinor greeted with neutral kindness.

"Hello, maladies," Stoick greeted, bowing slightly, "Fergus and I were wondering if we could accompany the two of you through the festival?"

"Of course you can," Valka said, immediately taking Stoick's arm. Elinor shrugged and stood beside Fergus, the two too awkward and reluctant to touch each other.

"So where shall we go first?" Stoick asked, leading the other three toward the tents.

* * *

 **I hope you lliked this chapter.**

 **Please review**


End file.
